1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card which is connected to external equipment by a connector of a two-piece or other type.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 show the structure of a conventional IC card with a two-piece type connector. A two-piece type connector is an indirect type connector used for a printed circuit board. Indirect type connectors connect a male or a female connector which is attached to a conductive part of a printed circuit board with a connector which is attached to another external device or external equipment. In FIGS. 1 to 3, indicated at 1 is a box like frame to house a circuit substrate 2 for mounting ICs. Indicated at 3 are panels for protecting ICs 5 against environmental disturbances from outside. The panels 3 are fixed to the frame 1 by adhesive sheets 4 so that the panels 3 and the circuit substrate 2 are in an opposed relation. A connector, indicated at 6, is disposed between the panels 3 and connected to the circuit substrate 2. The connector 6 is a two-piece type connector, for example.
Electrical connection between the IC card structured as above and external equipment (not shown) is ensured by the connector 6. In actual use, the IC card is inserted to and detached from the external equipment.
The conventional IC card requires that the connector 6 is fixed to the frame 1 by the adhesive sheets 4 which also fixes the panels 3 to the frame 1. When the IC card is inserted to or detached from the external equipment, this structure causes external force to act on the adhesive sheets 4 through the connector 6. The external force adversely affects the adhesion between the frame 1 and the panels 3, and further, deforms the IC card. Hence, deterioration in quality could result in the conventional IC card.